The New Town
by vanessa-anne-fan837
Summary: Gabriella Montez moved to Albequerque New Mexico not expecting to stay forever, but she will. New relashionships and love will arise, but will drama too? From the author of I Fell, and I Love Halloween. RATED T FOR SAFETY, LATER CHAPTERS MIGHT BE M.
1. Meeting The Boltons

**Okay, you all officially have the right to kill me now. I know, I know, 'She writes a whole new story, but can't fond the time to update the ones that have been neglected?'  
Im weird like that.  
And brand new news now! Im officially obsessed with the song 'It's Life.' By Ashley Tisdale!!  
I know, uh oh, she's obsessed with something, this can't be good!!  
So yeah.**

Disclaimer: Yeah, right, I own HSM/HSM2, Im Vanessa Hudgens, and Im marrying Zac Efron Tomorrow, your all officially invited.  
No, im not. I have $2.75 in my possession right now.  
Don't own it, not now, now ever.  
---------------

Gabi's POV.

Wow, mountains, I didn't see that in the last town we were in.

But who knows? I never stayed there long enough to find out.

'Gabi honey, were here.' My mother, Alaina, said from the seat next to me.

'Alright ma.'

I looked at the enourmous house in front of me. We never had a house this big, unless….

'Gabi, honey, were going to be staying here forever, im absolutely sure. I don't want to have to move us all the time, and I know that it's hard on you, so we wont.'

'YES!' I screamed as I jumped into my mother's awaiting arms.

We had moved SO much in my life, and I was just so happy that I got to be in a place where I would know that I could make solid relashionships, because I ahd forced myself not to get involved with anyone/anybody because I knew tht saying goodbye would be hard, but it always was anyways.

----

OH MY GOD, I SWEAR, THAT WAS THE HEAVIEST BOX OUT OF ALL OF THEM! Especially because im carrying them up millions of steps.

'GABI HONEY! OUR NEIGHBOURS ARE HERE TO GREET US. COME DOWN AND MEET THEM PLEASE!'

'OKAY MOM, IM JUST GOING TO GET CHANGED QUICKLY!'

I changed out of my Cami and Sweatpants, my moving clothes, into something a little more conservitave.

I changed into an AE Swing Hoodie from American Eagle in Dark Heather Grey, an AE Patchwork Dress in Blue Patchwork, and AE Slingback Flats in Grey.

I had my long Dark Dark Brown hair in Pigtails.

'Gabi honey, this is the Boltons, Lucy, Jack, Troy, and LaLaina, but she said to call her Lai.'

I looked at all of the Boltons, Lucy with shoulder length Brownish-Red hair, Jack woth Dark Brown Hair, LaLaina with Long Brown Hair, and finally, the one that had caught my eye, Troy. He had the most beautiful striking ocean blue eyes that I had ever seen, and Dirty Brown Hair that I had imagined myself tangling my fingers into. He looked so inviting and warm, and I yurned to dive into his sparkling ocean blue eys.

'Troy, why don't you and Gabriella go and get to know each-other a little bit better? You seem like you might have a lot in common.' Lucy said to both of us.

'Ok, Mrs. Bolton, you can call me Gabi.'

'Oh, of you insist, then I insist that you call me Lucy.' Lucy smiled at me.

'Alright, it was very nice to meet all of you. Hey Laina, would you like to maybe go to the mall later, I would very much like to get to know you as well, I haven't had a chance to talk to anybody here in Albequerque as of yet?'

'Yeah, that would be so awesome! I REALLY need help to find an qutfit to wow Jason-.'

'LaiLai, I told you your not allowed to date until your married.' Troy said, still looking at me.

'UGGHHH!! TROY! I OVE YOU, BUT YOUR TOO OVER PROTECTIVE SOMETIMES!'

'Hey Lai, don't worry, we'll wow Jason, who ever he is, I've had training from some of the best.' I winked at Laina and Troy.

'YES! In your face Troy! I LOVE YOU GABI!' Laina came and hugged me tightly.

'We are SOOO going to be best friends, I just know it!' I smiled at Laina, hugging her back.

'Oh, and good luck getting to know my brother, he's such a pain in the as-.'

'LALAINA MILEY BOLTON! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!' Lucy snapped at Laina.

'Don't worry, Im sure that I'll be able to set him straingt, we need to win you a piece of some Jason!' I whispered to her, but Troy heard me.

'Gabi, go and get to know Troy before you and Laina get into a huge gurl talk discussion, im sure that Troy and Jack don't really want to hear it.' My mother smiled at us.

'Alright mom. Lai, were still on for the mall later.' I winked at Laina.

'Gotcha! Good luck Butt-Face.' Laina said as she walked past her brother messing up his hair and following our parents.

'Do you want to go up to my room, or go onto the porch in the backyard.' I questioned Troy walking towards him.

'Hmm, let's head outside, it's a really nice day today.' Troy answered as I eyed him looking at the side of my face in which the sun was shining brightly on, illuminating my soft features.

----  
Troy's POV.  
----

I watched as Gabi gracefully glided over to the porch's benches on the side of the large basketball court that had matched our, and the large pool and hot tub.

'So, how old are you?'

'16, you?'

'17.' I answered.

'Oh, well im turning 17 on the 14th of Demember.'

'Oh, so your in Grade 12?'

'Yup.'

'Well so am I. Are you attending East High?' I pondered, hoping that she was, while watching her gaze at the slightly gold sun, while it highlighted her slightly tanned skin.

'Yup, you?'

'Definetly. So, maybe on Monday I can drive you to school and show you around?'

'Yeah, I would like that.'

'Hey Gabi?'

'Yeah Troy?'

'Do you want to hang out tomorrow? It's supposed to be really sunny on Sunday tomorrow.'

'Yeah, I would really love to see the rest of Albequerque. It just seems so beautiful.'

'Just like you.' I accidentally slipped out, before slapping my hand over my mouth.

'I- I um, I, Thank-you Troy. I haven't really been called that much in my life, exept for my family.' Gabriella said, while looking down and twittling her fingers, after she giggled. How come I would die to hear that giggle again?

'WHAT?! I mean, what?' I said more casually than the first time.

'Umm, yeah, I moved a lot from the other towns and cities and places that I've lived in, that I swore to myself to never get into a relashionship, because I had a bad experience once, but now im here for good, or so my mom says, so im open to a relashionship now.'

'What happened?' I asked with actual and real concern, and I let her know it, because after I found out that she was, well, 'Un-Attatched', I had decided that I wanted to be more than just friends with her.

'Well, I was just sitting in my room one night, and my mom had let my boyfriend at the time, Christian, in, and she thought that nothing was wrong with him, and so did I, so he came barrling into my room, and burst into the door, shut it hard behind him, and pounced on me, not even thinking about not lifting some of his emmense muscle weight off of me, and he, well he, you see he kind of, almost, tried to rape me.' Gabi finished, tears welling up in her eyes, and I could tell that reliving the experience in explanation was killing her.

I could feel my blood boil up inside of me in anger, and I coulden't take it anymore, so I wrapped my arms up around her perfect petite little body. I felt her tense up as soon as I hugged her, but then after a few seconds I felt her relax into my touch, and I let her cry into my chest. She slowly snaked her arms around my torso, and I started to lovingly stroke her perfectly soft hair.

I whispered sweet things into her ear like don't worry, I'll protect him fro you, and shh, i'ts going to be ok, and I finished it off with a baby, by accident, or was it?

'D-d-dd-did y-you j-jjust ca-all me-me bab-by-y?' She stuttered at she looked up at me with her perfect Mocha brown eyes that still seemed to be beautiful even after endless minuted of crying.

'Y-yes, a-are you okay with that, or not?'

'Y-ueah, I-I like i-it-t.' She still stuttered, tripping over her words while sniffiling and burying her head back into my chest.

I decided to take her up to her room, seeing as though it was starting to chill outside the slightest bit, and I could feel her skin develop bumps everytime that I would move my hand the slightest bit to let the coldness touch it.

I expertly carried her up the immense stairs, much like my house, while sneaking past our parents and Laina.

I opened the door which had a pink swirly-written pink and soft blues and purples sign that had read Gabriella written on it.

I layed her down in her already made bed, which had been surrounded with all of her things, already set up, and her white laptop open and on, opened onto her desktop, which had a picture of her on the beach, with a cream coloured sweater over her head and hands, with her looking into the camera, and a girl that looked about her age in it, as it seemed that only her eyes were sparkling, the same way I saw them in real life, and I knew that only I saw them that way.

'Troy?'

'Mhmm?' I said as I turned around to look at her.

'Come ehre, I want to take a picture with you to put onto my desktop.' She said as she got up and unplugged her white spotless camera from it's charger on her white bed-side table.

I followed her out to her rather spacious balcony, which was placed beside mine, but quite a ways away, due to the size of our immense backyards.

She gracefully placed her camera on the side of a chair on her balcony, and pushed a button.

'Alright, now, we have 30 seconds to strike a pose, as I like to call it, before the camera takes the picture, now, what should we do?' Brie explained quickly.

'Come here.' I said as I pulled her up to me. I pulled her into a good distance hug, she wrapped her arms around my neck… 10 seconds left. 5…4…3.. I dipped her down and gently kissed her on the lips, the camera flashed.

Gabi smiled, 'Let's look at it' she glided over to the camera and picked it up.

Wow she looks so concentrated, it looks so beautiful…

'Troy, come see!' I walked over beside her and looked at the picture.

Beautiful.

----

At the mall

----

When the time came for Gabi to take Laina to the mall, she decided to bring along Troy. Laina wasn't too happy about it, but she thought they must have really hit it off, considering they were holding hands.

As they were walking, Gabi heard a familiar voice behind her. 'Hey, Baby'

As they turned around, Gabi saw one of the faces she hated the most.

'Who is that?' Asked Troy, 'And why is he calling you baby?'

'C-C-Christian' Gabi stuttered.

Troy felt that same anger boiling up inside of him, but this time he let it burst. 'So YOU'RE the infamous Christian, huh?' He raged, cautiously making Gabi move behind him.

'Yeah, so? Who are you, pretty boy?'

'I'm Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend.' Troy hesitated to say, but looked at Gabi for approval, Gabi nodded.

'She prefers Gabi.' Said Christian defensively.

'Actually, I prefer you didn't say my name at all. It makes me want to hurl.' Said Gabi.

'Well, then I better stand behind you to hold back your hair while you hurl, baby' Said Christian, reaching out, he grabbed her arm.

But Troy threw a punch and hit him right in the face.

Christian tried to retaliate, but failed, Troy grabbed his arm, and security came over.

'HE'S HARRASSING ME!' Screamed Gabi.

The Security took Christian away, and escorted him to a police car.

**----------**

OMG, MAJOR TRAUMA ON THIS ONE GUYS!

I ALMOST CRIED, CAUSE MY COMPUTER FROZE, AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD HAVE TO RESTART, AND LOSE IT ALL!!

BUT LUCKILY, CARLY TO THE RESCUE!!

She like, totally saved my nerves, and stopped me from over emotional eating myself!! SNAPS FOR CARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She totally saved me from gaining like, 10 pounds, so YEAHHHHHHHHH!!

YOU GUYS BETTER BE GRATEFUL OR ELSE!!

Just Kidding, but like, do.

MUCHO LOVE FROM ME AND CARLY!!

-Cassie 3\/


	2. Welcome to Albequerque!

**Hey Guys!:  
Sorry for not updating all of my stories, but I have school and my groundings off of the computer, so yeah, LMFAO!!  
Oh, just to tell you guys, I will be having a special present for all of my readers on Christmas!  
2-4 CHAPTERS OF EACH STORY UPDATED!  
I WILL update regularly until then, of course, but I thought that all of you would maybe like that little treat for Christmas! LMFAO!!  
K, so, on with the story now!**

Disclaimer: Wow, I can't think of anything witty to say, because al of my witty-capabilityness had been wasted. Wow, that turned out slightly witty, if I do say so myself! Yeeeaaaahhhhhh, anyways, I don't own it!  
Lmfao!!  
Oh, and just to clear things up, LaLaina is Miley Cyrus, so I'll probably call her Miley from now on!  
Lmfao!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabi's POV

-

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, squinting, I remembered what had happened last night, and what was going to happen this morning.

I almost broke down in tears because of what happened last night, but I heard a startling knock on my balcony door.

I peered at the Glass French-Style Doors, and saw a figure there.

I looked even closer, moving my head closer to the doors, to see Troy there.

I swiftly got up and opened the doors. I was wearing a pair of Hollister Co. Summerland Sleep Shorts in Cream that had a maroon and White Plaid Pattern, and a bow at the waist, and a Hollister Co. Dana Strands Cami in White with a lace trim and straps.

'Troy? What are you doing here?' I asked, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

'I came to come and wake you up! Want to get a head start on the day, if were going to look at everything in Albequerque, AND, still do everything, the we need to get going!' Troy perkily said, as I thought to myself that he must have been up for a while, to be able to be THIS peppy!

'Alright, alright!' I said, as I turned around and headed to my private bathroom that was connected to my room.

'You can just go on my computer or watch T.V. or something while I go and take a quick shower and get changed.'

'Alrighty then! BUT HURRY UP!' He laughed as I walked into my bathroom, closing the door behind me, while leaving it open a bit still.

----  
10 mins later….  
----  
I had gotten out of the shower, dried myself off, and blow-dried and straightened my hair, while walking out once again in my pajamas.

I saw Troy out of the corner of my eye, on my laptop, and watching me from the medium sized mirror beside him, smiling.

I smiled back at him, and went into my large walk-in closet.

I came back out in a Hollister Co. Hueneme Beach Blue ¾ sleeved T-Shirt, with a Hollister Co. Hermosa Lacey Cami in Blue, Hollister Co. Zuma Beach 5pkt Skinny Jeans in Medium Wash, and Hollister Co. Rubber Flip Flops in White.

Troy's POV

-

Wow, she looks so beautiful, I can't believe that IM, HER boyfriend?!?!

I can't WAIT for the rest of the day and Monday, because I FINALLY get to show Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke, and Chad her. And im ABSOLUTELY SURE, that her and Sharpie, Tay-Tay, and Kels will be best friends.

-

No one's POV

-

'Let's go, I can't wait!' Gabi giggled and jumped up and down, while Troy went up and grabbed her hand while laughing, as they bolted down the stairs.

'BYE MOM, ME AND TROY ARE GOING TO GO AND LOOK AT ALBEQUERQUE! LOVE YOU!' Gabi called as she shut the door while running out of the house with Troy, hand in hand.

'Bye Gabi….' Alaina Montez laughed as she watched her daughter run out of the house with Troy hand-in-hand while drying off one of the dishes she had previously been washing.

----  
'OH MY GOD, NO WAAAAY!' Gabi gaped as her and Troy sat on the Bolton's private golf course at Lava Springs Country Club, because Sharpay Evan's Family owned the Country Club, and The Bolton's had a lot of money, eating Curly Fries, Sushi, and French Vanilla Iced Coffees.

' Im NOT kidding you! I walked in on her, and she was standing on her bed, with Kiss Kiss By Chris Brown blaring from her speakers, kissing a poster of Chris Brown! I was SO wierded out!' Troy laughed.

'OH MY GOD! Well, that's what you get when you walk in on girls, ESPECIALLY when their boyfriends just broke up with them! Which I personally DON'T get, whatsoever, because Laina's BEAUTIFUL!' Gabi laughed, her sides hurting from laughing so hard for such a long time.

'Well, I'll remember that from now on! TRUST ME!' Troy shuddered.

Gabi smiled as Troy fed her a Curly Fry, and she did that same to him, him all the while smiling widely.

'So, would you like to go back to my place and watch a movie, and maybe spend the night?' Troy asked hopefully, al the while staring at Gabi's big beautiful innocent brown eyes.

'Sure, that would be awesome! Oh, I have some Chris Brown posters that I could give to Laina, I don't need them anymore, I already have a hot man that I can kiss.' Gabi giggled, while looking straight back at Troy's Aquamarine eyes.

'Well, I would really like that. Let's get going, I want to have you in my bed as soon as possible.' Troy smirked, as Gabi gaped at him once more, while getting up.

'HEY! I RESENT THAT!' Gabi giggled as she slapped Troy's chest.

----  
At Troy's house………  
----

'Hello Honey, were glad to have you here.' Lucy Bolton smiled at Gabi as they hugged each other.

'Oh well, Im very glad to be here, Lucy.' Gabi smiled, as they both pulled away from the hug.

'Oh, by the way, Laina said that you can call her Miley, she NEVER asks someone to call her that, unless she's really very fond of them.' Lucy smiled at Gabi.

'Oh, well, I love that she's fond of me, I really like her too!' Gabi giggled back to Lucy as a response.

'Hey, Ella, you ready to go upstairs?' Troy asked, as her came back down from getting everything ready upstairs as in changing his sheets and pillowcases.

'Yup, im coming!' Gabi giggled once again.

'See you later or in the morning sweetiepie. YOU TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER YOUNG MAN, OR YOU'LL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT!' Lucy said while smiling at the two teenagers standing in front of her.

'I'll see you Lucy!' Gabi said.

'I will mom! Don't worry, I could NEVER hurt Gabi in any way.' Troy said truthfully.

'Okay then, Have a good-night Pumpkin.I love you!' Lucy directed at Troy.

'I love you too mom!'

'I love you too Gabi.' Lucy smiled warmly.

'I-I, I love you too Lucy.' Gabi stuttered from surprise and happiness and smiled warmly back to Lucy Bolton.

----  
IN TROY'S ROOM……….  
----

After watching a movie, and settling down into bed, separate ones, as ordered by Lucy, Jack, and Alaina, much to the dismay of Troy and Gabi, Gabi was lying wide awake in fear of the thunderstorm that had subdued the quite calm night quickly.

Gabi was terrified of thunder and/or lightning storms, and would always crawl into her mother's bed during one.

Gabi slowly got up out of her bed in the guest bedroom of the large Bolton house, and scurried quickly into Troy's room.

'Troy?' Gabi whispered into Troy's room.

'Brie?' Troy asked with surprise, already awake, because of the enourmous amounts of heavy raindrops pounding down upon the window of his room.

'Im scared, Troy.' Gabi whispered, just loud enough for Troy to hear her.

Troy got up, worriedly, and lead Gabi cautiously over to his bed. He sat her down and held her in his arms, trying to calm her down from crying and shaking.

'_Na na na na, Na na na na, oooooh, you are the music in me.  
You know the words once upon a time, makes you listen, there's a reason.'  
_Troy sang to Gabriella. Then Gabi sang with him, quietly too.

_'When you dream, there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or a happy ever after…………..'_

Troy and Gabi sang to each other, looking intently into each other's eyes. They both drifted off, and leaned in closer to each other.

They kissed with love, and nothing more. They kissed like their lives' depended on it. They kissed like nothing else mattered. They kissed like they were meant for each other, and each other meant it.

They lay(ed) down while still kissing, and broke apart, only to stare intently into each other's eyes once again. They both fell asleep holding each other, with Gabi's head on Troy's chest.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you guys like that chapter, I thought that it was ok! LMFAO!!  
So, it's like, 4:00 in the morning here on the west coast in Canada, so Im like, super tired, but I want to write the next chapter so bad!  
LMFAO!!  
Ok, so, anyways, I'll talk to you guys later, but for right now, im going to bed, man!  
LMFAO!!  
Mahal Kita!! (I Love You In Tagalog/Phillipino!! LMFAO!!):  
Cassie 3\/**


End file.
